


When life pulls you in two directions, go with the flow

by griru



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a blatant lesbian, Akko loves her girlfriends and they love her back, F/F, Multi, This story is not a serious one like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griru/pseuds/griru
Summary: Akko finds herself in a situation that she doesn't mind at all.





	1. An Unexpected But Welcome Situation

There have been many times during her stay at Luna Nova in which Akko has found herself in a bad situation. This was not one of those. Her current situation was great. Amazing even.

To her left was Diana Cavendish.

To her right was Amanda O’ Neill.

And they were both fighting. Because of Akko. Or more precisely, because they both wanted to be the one to take Akko out on a romantic date.

“Someone as boorish as you would not know the first thing about the intricacy of courtship!”

“And someone as stuck up as you wouldn’t know how to show a girl a good time!”

As they continued to snap insults at each other, both witches escalated the situation, each grabbing one of Akko’s arms, trying to pull her closer to them.

While she was being pulled left and right, Akko couldn’t help but notice that because she was shorter than Diana and Amanda, each time they pulled her closer, she ended up with her face buried on their chests.

It was a nice feeling, really, which is why Akko wasn’t protesting about being pulled left and right. Diana’s chest was soft, while Amanda’s had a firmer feeling, but no less enjoyable. Akko was a breast person and could appreciate the paradise that she’d found herself in today.

A part of Akko wondered when she became such a blatant lesbian.

Was it when her friend Mitsuki wore that really short skirt that one time?

Perhaps when Naoto-sensei wore that really sexy outfit to class one day?

Akko decided that it didn’t matter. Girls were beautiful, and there was nothing wrong with appreciating them.

Speaking of beautiful girls, Akko decided that it was about time to tell Diana and Amanda that they didn’t have to fight for her affection. Akko had two hands, and they could each hold one of their hands.

But before she could do that, Amanda did something unexpected. As she pulled Akko to her chest, she also groped Akko’s butt, shooting Diana a challenging smirk.

Diana immediately glared at Amanda and began groping Akko as well.

Akko decided that perhaps she could wait to tell them her decision. There was no hurry, after all.


	2. Challenges Lie Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko thinks of how to improve the arrangement that she has with her girlfriends.

Akko’s life was really, really good right now.

Step by step, she has been making strides with her magic. She can’t wait to learn more things.

Akko really loves magic.

But there’s something in her life that she loves even more than magic. Well, it’s actually two people.

Diana Cavendish and Amanda O’Neill.

Her girlfriends.

The mere thought of this fact is enough to make feel giddy. However, it also leaves her in a pensive state.

She is aware that some people are less than happy that she landed two of the prettiest girls at Luna Nova as her girlfriends. This includes fellow students and people from outside the school.

Akko is just glad that she has managed to hide the angry letters she has received so far from Diana and Amanda. Akko doesn’t want them to deal with her baggage.

Still, she can’t help but think people are being unfair. It’s not like she went out of her way to woo them or something. In fact, up until that day in which they both walked up to her and asked her out at the same time, she had only tough of them as good friends.

Okay, so that’s not exactly the truth. Akko did have crushes on both witches beforehand, but she never thought she could have a chance with either of them.

That both of them loved her at the same time… Akko feels lucky.

And that’s why she wants to do something for her girlfriends.

She knows there’s an… imbalance in their current arrangement.

Diana and Amanda love her.

Akko loves them back.

But Diana and Amanda do not like each other.

So far, at their few outings, they will spend time tolerating each other because Akko is there. Akko thinks that their arrangement would be better if all three of them loved each other.

She knew that all she needed to do was to find something that both shared in common and work her way from there.

With this new goal in mind, Akko was determined to bring balance to their arrangement.

* * *

Unknown to Akko, she is not the only one dealing with similar challenges.

Diana and Amanda also have to deal with people pestering them for landing Akko as their girlfriend. The Japanese witch is not aware of just how much of a catch she is.

Or was, in this case.

Because Akko is theirs. If there is something that Diana and Amanda can agree on is that Akko is theirs.

When fellow students keep looking at Akko with barely concealed lust or greed, Amanda is there, sneering at them and shooting them a warning glare.

When they receive letters from people with obvious shady intentions towards Akko, Diana is there, carefully crafting a response warning them to put an end to their endeavors or face the consequences.

And now, they are about to find how much a challenge they have ahead.

When Diana sees that Akko left one of her notebooks at the library after a study session, she picks it up with the intention of returning it to her girlfriend. But when she picks up the notebook, a folded letter falls from it.

Any other day, Diana would respect Akko’s privacy and tuck the piece of paper back into the notebook, but there is something about it that she does not like. Her instincts are telling her that she is holding something heinous on her hand.

Carefully, she opens the folded letter. Her eyes slowly roam through the words written on the paper.

When she finishes reading the letter in her hand, Diana’s face might as well be carved from stone.

On the outside, she appears calm.

On the inside, her fury is reaching levels that she had not believed possible.

Her fury leads her to the outside of the Green Team’s Dorm.

After she knocks on the door, it partly opens to reveal O’Neill’s face. The American frowns upon seeing Diana, but before she can open her mouth, Diana shows her the letter.

O’Neill does not have the same emotional control that Diana has, that much she knew beforehand.

The paper is torn to shreds as O’Neill erupts into a storm of curses. Diana will let that behavior slide this time.

After O’Neill has calmed down ever so slightly, they both look at the other in the eye.

They should have predicted that Akko would be on the receiving end of such harassment. They had simply believed that people would not be stupid enough to draw their ire.

Clearly, they believed wrong.

How dare someone accuse Akko of something as low as tricking them into loving her?

Akko made them fall for her by simply being herself. The mere idea and possibility that this is not the only letter of the same kind that Akko has received makes both of them feel foolish.

Well, no more.

They had no need to exchange words. Both knew what had to be done. If there were people out there sending this kind of harassment to Akko, they would be the ones to show them the errors of their ways.

O’Neill raised a hand. Diana stared at it for a few moments, recognizing it as a sign to form a pact.

Never let the world take Akko from them.

Diana raised a hand of her own and clasped O’Neill’s.

Both let go after a few seconds. They were left in a confused state, even if neither showed it to the other.

Just now, when they clasped their hands… that reminded them of when they hold Akko’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, the weekend of griru updating old fics?
> 
> Well...
> 
> Yeah, yeah, yeah! 
> 
> Here we have the second fic I ever posted. The fact that at one point it was my most viewed work and also the one with more kudos was crazy to me. It had less than 400 words!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
